The Towers Last Stand
by Live'Laugh'AndOfCourse'Love
Summary: The year is 2001 and Annabeth and Percy witness the Twin Towers fall down. What will happen when they get seperated?  REST IN PEACE ALL THE INNOCENT PEOPLE THAT LOST THEIR LIVES THAT DAY. Thank you. "Less than 3" -Sarai
1. I Love You

**The Towers**

Chapter #1

**I'm so sorry guys! I haven't updated Lost in ****the World in like….. Forever! =( Sorry guys but I'm pretty busy now. Between school, volleyball, and family time I barely have time to breathe! Just kidding! But seriously, my schedule's been packed. I LOVE my new school and have so much fun on the bus; "Neon" (insider) ;D School is AWESOME. BI got this idea after I watched the 9/11 tribute and I just couldn't stop typing. I like already have the next chapters ready because I was that freaking excited about this one. I promise after this chapter there will be more excitement, broken hearts, and many tears. I'm good at these types of stories. Well sorry for the long author's note! I just had to apologize to you guys! **

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson OR Annabeth Chase.

**Annabeth's POV**

Percy and I were sitting on the top of my Manhattan home, gazing up at the stars. The Twin Towers, Empire State Building, and Brooklyn Bridge glowed with light from afar; I could have never imagined a more beautiful view. Percy had just confessed his love for me and my brain was all fuzzy, my heart was pumping love. Percy Jackson was the most popular boy at school. He was tall, handsome, and a star swimmer. I was you average kid except I was super smart which automatically put me under the NERD label that I didn't really appreciate. But Percy and I had been best friends for awhile and now the most crushed on boy at school had asked me to be his girlfriend. And of course I agreed, because I would be mental if I didn't. I glanced at him; he was staring at the stars as if there was no tomorrow. His body was snuggled up close to mine and even though it was chilly outside, I was warm by him.

"Percy?"

"Yea babe?"

I shivered when he called me babe. I wasn't used to it at all.

"You actually think I'm…. beautiful?"

No boy had ever said that about me ever but it might have been because I never really talked with people. Percy was the only person I liked talking to. He and I, we just clicked. Like peanut butter and jelly. Cereal and milk. Cocoa and puffs.

"Annabeth, what kind of ridiculous question is that? Anything you do- is beautiful. Anything you say- is beautiful. However you look, whatever you're wearing- you're beautiful. I could never imagine anything not beautiful coming from you."

My eyes began to tear. Who knew that underneath the tough guy act Percy was always putting on, my best friend was an actually a loveable, sappy boy with feelings?

"Awwwww don't cry babe,"

I playfully punched him on the shoulder.

"I'm not crying Seaweed Brain. Something just… got into my eye."

"Really?" he questioned.

"Yea buddy and you do know you always sucked at poems, right?"

"I know," he glanced at his Nikes in shame.

"But that was beautiful."

I leaned in towards him and stared into his adorable eyes; my heart skipping several beats, our lips only millimeters apart. And then he kissed me.

**Pretty short? ****Psh posh, sorry guys! :/ Review for the next chapters!**

-DoubeStuffedOreoFellow: Hey girlie! My phone's dead -.- so I can't text you but OMG we changed seats in English and I sit by Daniel! AHHHHHHH . lol. He makes me nervous o.O Anyways; I just wanted to tell you. See you Monday! Peace and Bob the Sparkly Unicorn ;DD (Check her out readers!) Review!


	2. There's Always Later, Right?

**The Towers**

Chapter #2

**Th****ere you guys are! Thank you all for reading you peeps! :DD and DoubleStuffedOreoFellow AKA Sara- I know right? We get so off topic sometimes XD How's sitting by Travis going? Fun? :D I just might die from sitting by Daniel . ARRRG. And how'd you know? His neon PINK shoes that make him sound gay…. But no. He has a GF :PP so he is not. TEEHEE PABLO (Less than 3) ;D**

**So anyways! Back to the story! And sorry to all you random people that read the ABOVE note. I guess you guys can kind of tell that me and Sara have a thing for someone ;DD teehee. I'm so bad at this; I get sidetracked by EVERYTHING. -.- ENJOY!**

Disclaimer: Does it sound like I'm a boy? NO. So sadly, I do not own Percy or Annabeth. Sorry for disappointing you guys! Nor do I own Stuyvesant High School. **RIP all the innocent people that died on 9/11. Let us have a moment of silence-**

**-Silence-**

**Percy's POV**

I began jogging home after saying bye to my now most beautiful girlfriend in the whole, wide, world. I had a thing for her since the day we met, the first day of seventh grade. I could tell she really didn't fit in with the rest of the teen population and likewise, I didn't either but everybody wanted to be my friend from day 1. Everyone. I just attracted people and I couldn't say I liked it much. Except for when I had attracted Annabeth. Me and her, we had something going. She would make me laugh and then I would make her crack up. I loved her laugh. It was by far the most beautiful sound I had ever heard. When we began a conversation we wouldn't even greet each other; we just began talking. We could talk for hours on end and we once did until my mom caught me awake, at one o'clock in the morning on a school night. It was about time I asked her out. The reason I hadn't done it earlier was the fear of rejection. I didn't really know if she felt the same way about me. I guess I was stupid to not notice that she had fallen for me as easy as I had fallen for her.

"Percy where were you?"

My mom didn't look pleased. She looked angry but at the same time relieved to see me.

"At Annabeth's, mom. Remember I told you….."

"What took you so long?"

I was lost at words.

"Percy?"

"I'm sleepy mom. Please can I just go to bed?" I pleaded. She looked beyond tired. She worked hard to keep us with a roof over our heads, food on our table, and hot running water in our bathroom. I knew she would give in.

She sighed. "Ok Percy,"

She walked over and hugged me.

"I love you,"

"Love you too mom."

"Now go to bed."

It was Monday, tomorrow was Tuesday. I groaned. More school. Why was there school when my life was complete with Annabeth? In the morning my mom would leave early to go to her job at the World Trade Center as always. I would get up, take a long shower, change, and take the subway to school. It was going to be another boring, typical day. I wasn't going to like it.

**Annabeth's POV**

My alarm clock began to ring. I groaned; it was five o'clock. Rubbing my eyes, I grabbed my clothes for school. I walked down the quiet hall in mine and my brother's small apartment. You see, my mom left when I was born leaving me and my older brother Tony with our dad. A year after Tony graduated from college my dad died in a car accident. Now we lived alone, together. My brother was 25 and part of the NY fire department; he was the bravest person I had ever known. He was saving other people's lives every day while putting his own life on the line. I loved him so much. I can't say I never got worried every time he went to work. I got worried SICK every time he walked out the door. I quietly opened the door to his room, where the bathroom was located. He was lying on his bed, chest down, one arm over the edge, snoring softly. I giggled softly and tip toed to the bathroom. Tony asleep was probably the most interesting thing I'd see all day. I love school, don't get me wrong, but it's pretty much a drag when you know about everything the teachers are talking about. I turned on the water and steam began pouring out. I just couldn't wait to see Percy.

"Good morning sunshine,"

Tony was making breakfast in the kitchen when I came in. He looked captivating in his faded jeans and a thin shirt showing off his firefighter muscles. He had the day off today; one less thing for me to worry about.

"Heyy," I hugged him tightly.

"It's 6:30, Annabeth. You took a heck long of a time in the bathroom so eat up!"

I giggled as he passed me some of his delicious pancakes. My brother was brave, kind, a cook, adorable, and a beautiful person inside and out. He was the total package.

The reason I had taken so long in the bathroom was because I wanted to look good for Percy. I never really bothered with looks,

as long as I looked ok I was fine. But today I had worn a pair of skinny jeans that I had in the back of my closet and a cute plaid shirt with my regular old' Converse. This was above and beyond for me. Maybe not for the snobby, rich people at my high school but for me, I liked the way I looked now. I was a 10th grader and I didn't care much for skinny jeans. Shows you how mental I am, if that's what I am. I know I'm different, after all I have ADHD and dyslexia but I'm still the top of my class. And I like being different. I embrace my differences because that's what makes me unique.

Tony took the subway with me down to my high school, Stuyvesant. Stuyvesant was awesome and they majored in mathematics and science. I didn't really have that much of a liking for science but I was a math whiz. I searched around for Percy and spotted him laughing with his buddies. I had to get over their ASAP.

"I love you Annabeth,"

"Love you too,"

I hugged him, pecked him on the cheek, and rushed towards Percy. I could tell Tony was going to say something but I left him in the dust. After all, I'd see him this afternoon, right?

I'm done! :D Like it? Love it? Can you tell how clueless the two lovebirds are? Can you predict what's gonna happen? :O I hope not! Teehee. As always, **RIP all the innocent people that died on 9/11. **I watched the tribute and I swear I could not stop crying. The tears just kept on coming. I cant even imagine how the families that lost members that day must have felt. I just can't imagine. Thank you for reading! R&R!

~Live'Laugh'AndOfCourse'Love


	3. That Did Not Just Happen

**The Towers**

Chapter #3

**Here I am again! (: YUPPERZ it's me! The only person that has reviewed is my bestie Sara. No one else :( But that's cool c****hizz cuz I write for fun! But reviews do make everyone happy! Monday is coming up. Mile Monday. Late start Monday. All my periods in one day this means triple homework, Monday. Yes, I have a burning passion towards Mondays :P Anyways. Let the story begin!**

Disclaimer: I do not own PJ or AC. OBVIOUSLY. But I do own Tony Chase, the firefighter :D and Charlie, and Logan, and Nick!

**Percy's POV**

Charlie had just told the funniest joke ever. I was laughing so hard my eyes began to water, Logan was slapping his thigh, and Nick was literally on the floor laughing. Students around us pointed and stared, some laughing a long, others looking freaked out. But even through my tears I could see Annabeth walk towards me. Students on both sides of her seemed to get out of her way and the wind blew through her hair making her look like a model on a runway. A breathtaking model. She walked over to me, got to her tip toes, and kissed me on my cheek. My friends grew silent. I could feel their stares drilling holes into my back.

"Hey babe, "

"Hey Seaweed Brain," She grinned at her own quick wit. I grinned along with her. She was wearing the simplest outfit but she looked as beautiful as ever to me.

"Hey Charlie, Nick, Logan. What's happening?"

They stood there with their jaws on the floor. I guess they never expected me to have the guts to ask her out. I proved them wrong.

"Hey Annabeth," Logan replied smoothly as Charlie and Nick nodded, a goofy grin on their faces.

Or maybe they had a thing for her too... I couldn't tell.

"Whatever," Annabeth replied giggling. "Let's go Perce." She grabbed my hand, dragging me towards the school.

"Later!" I called out to my friends. They stood their watching me get pulled away by my girlfriend, and I think I faintly saw a look of jealousness on their faces.

"So what's up, Wise Girl?"

"You know I hate that name!" She snapped,

"No you don't and you know it," she paused for a moment and struck a thinker's pose.

"Actually, I love it when it's coming from you." She giggled and I leaned in to kiss her, not caring what people around us thought.

"Well aren't we going to be late to class, Wise Girl?"

"I guess," She replied.

"Annabeth Chase, not caring about being late to class!" I exclaimed. "What happened to my Annabeth?" I winked.

"She matured,"

"Well do you want to head to class now? It's 7:55?"

Annabeth thought for a second and then replied, "Yea, we should," then we took off running.

**Annabeth's POV**

I was running alongside Percy, wind blowing through my long blonde hair, dodging students trying to get to class. Some gave us dirty looks as we hurried up to stairs to Percy's and my first period. I loved first period; it was my favorite class because I got to spend it with Percy. It was science and even though I disliked science, we got to sit together in the back as lab partners which was the best seating arrangement of my life. We also had the most amazing view of the Twin Towers and the Empire State Building. Yes, first period was the bomb, even if it was science. We rushed inside just as the bell rang. Our teacher, Mr. Hale, looked unhappy so we hustled to our seats. It was 8:01 and I would be stuck here for the next hour... together… with Percy. I liked the idea of that.

"We're so never doing that again, ok babe?" Percy whispered to me as he held my hand under the table.

"You got that right," Mr. Hale began to drone on about the fascination of Newton's laws. I was jotting down as much as I could as Percy's ADHD kicked in. He was doodling on his paper, PJ+AC. I resisted the urge to kiss him right then and there.

"Psst, Percy?" I hissed softly.

"Yea?" he looked up at me, his sea green, beautiful eyes innocent.

"Newton's laws?"

"Whatever, I already know all about it. Apple falling on the dude's head and all the boring details. You know them too Wise Girl. Why do you even bother when he's talking about what you already know?" He returned to his doodling and I returned to Mr. Hale but Percy had made a clever remark.

The minutes seemed like hours and Mr. Hale just wouldn't stop. It was 8:20, and then 8:30, then 8:40 and I couldn't take it much longer. My ADHD kicked in long after Percy's and I gazed out the window, mesmerized by the Twin Towers. I found their height so fascinating. It took hours to travel from the bottom stairs to the top stairs. Hours! Mental, right? The minutes ticked by so slow and it finally was 8:45. Mr. Hale stopped lecturing just in time to describe the homework. I continued to look out the window but suddenly something came into view. An average airplane was heading towards the North Tower. I was on the edge of my seat, watching the whole thing. I heard murmuring around me and even Percy looked over to see what was so interesting. But I was transfixed on the building, my eyes not believing what they were seeing.

"No…." Percy gasped. I knew his mother worked in the North Tower somewhere. Mrs. Jackson was such a nice lady, I couldn't bear think about the plane hitting the Tower. And then all our worst nightmares came true.

The airplane hit the side of the building, somewhere around the 90th floor. I saw Percy's body grow limp. My classmates began shouting, screaming, arguing about what to do. For sixteen year olds, we were acting like preschoolers. Mr. Hale was trying to calm everyone down. I leaned towards Percy; he was staring at the North Tower in disbelief. I saw fire erupt and I heard cars honking, and squealing out in the streets.

"My… My mom works somewhere up there," He said, directing the statement towards whoever would listen. I hopped off my chair and hugged him, not wanting to ever let go.

"That did not just happen. Annabeth, tell me that did not just happen. His face was scared and confused. He wasn't my confident, adorable boyfriend anymore. He was now scared. A scared, little boy. Mr. Hale was ushering everyone out of the room. Percy followed me in a daze. Students and teachers were yelling in the hallways, some students crying, others in shock like Percy. We were being herded outside. I suddenly felt a set of vibrates in my pocket. Through all the commotion I managed to fish it out. The caller was Tony. I quickly answered it.

"ANNABETH!" Tony was yelling and even then I could barely hear him through all the noise.

"TONY!"

"DID YOU SEE WHAT HAPPENED?"

I answered with a shaky YES!

"I HAVE TO GO HELP, ANNABETH. THEY CALLED ME FOR BACK UP. OK? I WANT YOU TO GO HOME AND GET THERE SAFELY. BETTER YET, GO TO PERCY'S HOUSE; IT'S FARTHER FROM THE TOWERS. I DON'T WANT ANYTHING HAPPENING TO YOU!" His voice was fearful, afraid.

No. No. No. No! My world was crashing down. Tony could not go towards the burning building. The Towers were made out of steel. If the fire wasn't put out soon, the steel would begin to soften and then it would only be a matter of time before it came down. Going inside was a suicide mission. I wouldn't allow my brother to leave. I couldn't.

"NO! TONY DON'T GO! YOU CAN'T! YOU'RE GONNA… YOU'RE GONNA-"

"DIE? ANNABETH YOU KNOW I HAVE TO. IT'S MY DUTY TO THE CITY, SIS."

"TONY! Tony… you're too young to die." My voice cracked and tears began to stream down my face.

"I LOVE YOU ANNABETH. STAY STRONG." Then he hung up. There wasn't always a later. I regretted not talking to him more this morning. All the little things in life counted because there might not always be a next time. All I wanted to do now was curl up with Percy and die. But I had to stay strong. For Tony, for Percy, but especially for myself. I wiped away my tears and continued toward the exit with the rest of my school. I had to stay strong if I wanted to get through this. I had to stay strong for Percy**. **

**D; Oh My Gosh. Did you guys like it? Can you guys see what I did up there with Percy's buddies? Charlie, Charles. Nick, Nico. Logan, Luke :O TEEHEE! x] Tomorrow I have school so I'll try to upload the next chapter as soon as I can! Hope you guys liked it! RIP 9/11 victims. And remember reviews are the best thing since warm cookies! :D**

**~Live'Laugh'AndOfCourse'Love (Less Than 3)**


	4. Loneliness Is The Worst Feeling Ever

**The Towers**

Chapter #4

**Heyyy guys! :) School has been cRaZy! I love it but I hate being the youngest -.- It SUCKS. Some 8****th**** graders are really getting on my nerves AKA the mean 8****th**** graders during volleyball today, all filled with their sass and "I'm better than you are" attitude. No need to be so self-centered -_- anyways… Imma get my buddy tomorrow! OMG! I'm SO excited! I hope its Pablo or Tony! (If you're not DoubleStuffedOreoFellow, you WILL NOT get who they are, so chill XD Just imagine two guys named Pablo and Tony. Now see me wanting them as my buddy! See how easy that was. Everyone has an imagination. USE IT.) I would die if it were them- or maybe not ;) Important message for SARA; I don't really like Daniel anymore :0 He's attractive and stuff but I don't think he's my type . I know we had a disagreement over him a couple weeks back but girlie; FORGET HIM! Boys come and go but friends are for life :D But you have to promise to tell me how things go between you two, ok? And also I might have turned off by him cuz I think I have a crush on this dude in my PE and LS x) I didn't want to tell you on the bus cuz people could hear ;) And I know your first IMPROV impression was bad so here's thee next chapter ;DD for EVERYONE!**

**For all of you that are not Sara (Which is everyone xD) Sorry for that AwKwArD note up above. Teehee. Please disregard it unless you find it interesting than… yippee! Thank you for reading! I less than 3 you guys! Let us proceed with the story, shall we?**

Disclaimer: (This again?) My name is not Rick Riordan so unfortunately I do not own Percy Jackson or Annabeth Chase :/ But I do own Tony Chase, the older brother everyone would love to have… I know I do.

**Percy's POV**

Everyone was evacuating the building. I didn't really care where I went. **I didn't care if I died.** My mom was somewhere in the North Tower right now. She might be…. She might be dead. I didn't know. It was as if I was living in a dream. **(A/N: Inception? :O)** The magnitude of the collision had lived through everyone. The noise level was deafening, but for me, everyone was moving in slow motion. I couldn't hear anything. My brain wasn't functioning right anymore. I saw Annabeth have a look of horror grow over her as she walked talking on her cell phone. Suddenly, tears began streaming down her face. All I wanted to do was comfort her. Hold her. Kiss her and never let go. That would feel good right now. That would feel perfect.

When we got outside, all chaos broke loose. Everyone was doing what ever they wanted and the teachers' effort to calm everyone was an epic fail. But even the teachers looked frightened, confused. Pedestrians on the streets were gawking at the towers, watching the towers. Fire trucks were wailing in every direction. I couldn't think straight.

"EARTH TO PERCY! Babe?"

"Whu-?" Annabeth was standing in front of me, her face tear-free, ready to take on anything in her way. She looked brave, tough, and beautiful.

"Perce." Her voice suddenly cracked. "Tony… Tony is going up there." She looked like she was about to break out in tears again so I did the one thing a good boyfriend would do. I hugged her and that only made it worse.

"Percy- p-p-Percy," she said between tears. I couldn't bear to see her like this; so vulnerable and broken. Her face was in my shoulder and I stroked her hair.

"Shhhh. It's going to be okay, babe." I had to be strong for Annabeth. It was time for me to grow up, face reality.

"Okay, okay. Calm down Annabeth." She mumbled to herself, pulling herself together.

"Let's go, Percy." She pulled me by my hand, like she had done this morning but this morning was history.

"You got it babe," It was time to escape the crowd. We ran down the streets, pushing past people, heading towards the firehouse Tony worked at.

The atmosphere out here was so… depressing. New York citizens were crying, yelling, upset, arguing, and just plain confused. No one knew if this whole thing was an accident or intentional. I didn't care. People were dying right this second. I couldn't just stand here. I had to do something about it.

**Annabeth's POV**

When Percy and I got to the firehouse, the place was deserted. I checked my watch. It was 9:00. The first airplane had hit fifteen minutes ago.

"Hello?" We yelled out in hope of a reply. I knew this place like the back of my hand from the thousands of times I had stayed here with Tony.

"Think anyone's home?" Percy asked skeptically. I shook my head, racing up the stairs but then I ran into someone. All the air was knocked out of me.

"ANNABETH!" I felt Percy rush to my side as my eyes fluttered open again.

"You ok?" I nodded, resisting the urge to kiss him…. Again. He was such a good boyfriend. If we ever got out of this mess, oh the times we would have together.

I looked at the guy that I had run in to. He was shorter than Percy, had sky blue eyes, with shaggy blonde hair. He was my brother's friend, Johnny. He was a rookie; my brother had been teaching him the ropes.

"Annabeth? What are you doing here?" He had his firefighter suit half on as if he was expecting to go somewhere but couldn't.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. Aren't you supposed to be with everyone else?"

"The Chief didn't want me to go." He replied annoyed.

"But I want to SO bad…." He mumbled, looking at his shoes.

Then Percy got the most genius idea ever.

"Let's go man."

"WHAT?" Johnny and I exclaimed in unison.

"Let's go save peoples' lives." He explained slowly as if Johnny and I were stupid.

"WHY?" This time Johnny remained silent.

"Annabeth, I know Tony is somewhere right now. Somewhere you don't know. My mom is too. I'm going whether this guy wants to come with me or not. You can't stop me babe."

I always knew Percy was the courageous type. He once saved a drowning kid when he was like 5. 5! Mental right? Attractive, but mental. Now he was just being stupid! Percy couldn't go in there. He's had no training in this field, no expertise. And I wouldn't let him go anyways. We had only been a couple for a day!

"Percy- you can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because! Percy this is dumb! Even Johnny shouldn't go and he has more knowledge in firefighting! You have none whatsoever!" I answered frustrated.

"Annabeth-" He sighed. "Now you're being selfish babe. I know you don't want to lose me-"

"GUYS!" Johnny cut Percy off. He was pointing at the towers that were clearly visible through the window. There was a second plane heading for the South Tower.

"No…" Percy muttered. Everything happened all at once. The airplane hit the side of the building and people screamed outside. Cries filled the air than silence. Everyone was in shock for second then it all started again.

"Oh. My. God," Johnny uttered. This was no accident. This was on purpose. This was war.

"We gotta go, now." Percy declared. "NOW."

Johnny raced back down the stairs, Percy and I on his heels.

"Percy!' I grabbed his arm. I wasn't the girl to be so emotional. I had cried more in this day than I had cried anytime else.

"Don't….don't! Please…."

"Annabeth Chase- The girl I've been crushing on since I met? The genius that's always pointing out everything I do wrong? The future architect? The wise one with the great advice? The beautiful girl that I'm in love with? Yea I know her but this isn't you babe. You think you can do everything perfect. That everything is always gonna turn out right. Babe, it's not. I need to go. NOW,"

"No! Stop Perce," I couldn't believe it. He was gonna leave me. I was gonna lose the two most important people in my life. The ones I cared about the most. But it didn't seem like they cared about my feelings. 'Let's just let Annabeth live her life alone because that's the best thing to do.' Right?

"I love you." He leaned in for one last kiss and he made it last.

"I love you too," I replied, almost inaudible.

"Let's go." He and Johnny grabbed the equipment they needed.

"Later Annabeth," Johnny called out and I saw tears in his eyes.

"Bye…" Then they left me and I was alone. Deserted. Unwanted. Declined. I sat by the window overlooking the towers. I softly began to cry for the millionth time that day.

**I is finished! Did you like? LOL. OMG. I'm the writer of this and I swear I have tears in my eyes. -.- HUMPH. Review and tell me if you had tears in your eyes too. Than we can be twins! :D I'm so excite****d for tmmrw! YAY! I is going to get my buddy, run the pacers (harder than a mile. Uggggg), go to Dairy Queen with the volleyball team! Yes tmmrw is gonna be SO chilllllll… if I get the buddy I want! :O What if I get a random person? Who's name is Tony….. omg I would die xD Anyways, Sara text me in the morning so I can tell you who my new hubba hubba is! Review if you want more of the story! Sorry for this short one though! Thank you to all my reviewers so far and readers! I less than 3 you guys so much! I'm gonna have lots more HW tomorrow so I might not upload the next chapter till Friday or at the latest Saturday. Sorry guys but I am one busy scrub! One VERY busy scrub. ;D**

**~Live'Laugh'AndOfCourse'LOVE! :D (Less than 3!) **


	5. I Want To Die With My Boyfriend

**The Towers**

Chapter #5

**Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! First off; sorry for the late chapter -_- Homework and practicing my ****volleyball skills kept me busy. Second; I got my buddy! She's a junior named Kelly. She isn't Pablo nor Tony but she's really nice and says she'll teach me how to be like her in no time x) She is so chill! Third; OMG! More reviews! :DDDDDDDDDDDD YOU PEOPLE MAKE ME SMILE! THANK YOU FOR PUTTING A GRIN ON MY FACE! When some people have a way to take it off. **

Disclaimer: My initials are S.M not R.R. Get the idea? .^ And I do not own One Republic's "Marching On," because I am not in that band; I have never met the band, or seen them play in real life. *GASP* I know, I know people. It's cRaZy. But I love them so much. If you have never heard Marching On then go to youtube ASAP. Thank you~

**Percy's POV**

"I left Annabeth," My conscious was gnawing at me with every second that passed, as my mind continued to repeat the statement. I felt like beating myself up. I was such a HORRIBLE boyfriend. If we ever got out of this alive I was positive Annabeth would hate me and I'd never have a chance to get a girlfriend ever again. Come on, WHAT KIND OF BOYFRIEND LEAVES HER GIRL WHEN THE WORLD IS LITERALLY FALLING APART? I tried to keep my cool and it was so not working.

"Brave thing you did back there," Johnny mumbled softly as he drove the pick-up truck we had managed to get our hands on. All the fire trucks were gone and this was our only mode of transportation towards the Towers. I glanced up at them, through the window and it looked like hell up there. I swear.

Citizens were being evacuated away from the Towers and when we began to get closer the population started diminishing. There was no one around. The street was deserted but filled with falling debris.

"We stop here." Johnny said and hopped out of the truck. I could tell he was nervous. He was playing around with the bracelet he had around his wrist, looking behind him every other minute. The poor guy was paranoid- well I guess everyone now was. What if another plane was planned to hit the street and pedestrians? Our school and churches? We didn't know WHO we were up against. But we were up against fire; my old enemy.

Johnny and I grabbed the equipment and began our walk to the Towers. As we neared the burning buildings debris and dust from above began to fall from above so we decided to take the long way, away from the entrance of the building. I was lost in my own thoughts and Johnny was pulling up ahead of me. He was so anxious but I could tell he was working terribly hard to keep it together. After all, this was his first real fire. He'd been a rookie for months and he'd never had to face an actually fire. Nice first impression to firefighting, though. His first fire and he's going up against one in the Twin Towers. Suddenly, Johnny stopped ahead of me and I ran into his back.

"Ooof," I groaned. This guy had muscles and they hurt.

"Man, what's your problem?" Johnny was pale, color-less, and speech-less. He was looking at the ground in front of him- a look of true fear in his eyes. My heart sped up as I looked around him to take a look at what was so interesting. The sight made me wish I'd never seen it in the first place.

I gasped silently. In front of me and Johnny was a body of a young lady, no older than 25. Her legs were out at angles they shouldn't be at; her foot bent backwards. One of her arms was under her, the other one was broken in half from the elbow. Her dirty blonde hair was matted with blood and dirt. Some of her teeth went through her chin while others were on the pavement. Her head was cracked open at the top, and a weird, gooey, pinkish thing was gushing out. She was wearing her everyday business clothes and she must have been beautiful… before this happened. I couldn't take one more look. I turned around, walking away from Johnny and the body of the poor girl. My stomach did flip flops and I threw up my breakfast. Just the image of her was so repulsive… I saw Johnny lose it too, feet away from me. When he finally came up for air, we started for the Towers once more. We were both hoping not to see another Jane Doe **(A/N: Jane Doe {or John Doe for males} is the name used when there is a corpse with an unknown identity. For all you people that don't watch CSI. Teehee…) **Or else we might seriously lose it. We continued to walk towards the back entrance where people were rushing out of. As we got closer, we heard crashes from everywhere. The noise was so loud I will never forget it. You shouldn't forget just how far these people are actually falling. The impact is brutal, loud, and the sound is haunting. As humans, we pack a sizable amount of mass, and a drop like that creates one hell of a crash. With every crash you know a person is jumping from above. Hitting the ground. Dead, just like that. How bad could it be up there that the better option was to jump? Every time I heard that noise, chills were sent down my spine. This whole situation was traumatizing and I was going towards the heart of it. What had I gotten myself into?

**Annabeth's POV**

_There's so many wars we fought,__  
><em>_There's so many things we're not,__  
><em>_But with what we have,__  
><em>_I promise you that,__  
><em>_We're marching on,__  
><em>_(We're marching on)__  
><em>_(We're marching on).___

_For all of the plans we've made,__  
><em>_There isn't a flag I'd wave,__  
><em>_Don't care if we bend,__  
><em>_I'd sink us to swim,__  
><em>_We're marching on,__  
><em>_(We're marching on)__  
><em>_(We're marching on)._

I softly hummed, Marching On by One Republic, in my head as the minutes ticked by slowly. I was watching people evacuate. Sirens ring through the air. And the most horrible crashing noise there was. With every body that I watched jump out of the Towers from above was followed by another crash. An earsplitting noise that made me want to throw up, roll into a ball with my ears covered, and die. It was terrible. Percy was in there somewhere. So was Tony. I cried every time I said their names. I would never see them again and that's what hurt the most. It was impossible that they would get out before the towers fell. The calculations, velocities, and trajectories played perfectly in my mind and I estimated it would be an hour before the Towers came down. In an hour Tony and all the firefighters would have barely arrived at the sight of the impact. I was helpless; no way to help or aid the team. I wasn't a hero like Percy and Tony. I was a coward. And that was driving me mental. The streets below soon came deserted. Police men were searching nearby buildings in search of people. The air was filled with dust, smoke, and particles falling from the Towers. Papers, pens, photos, computer parts, water bottles. You name it and it was swirling around in the air below. I had to do something. It was 9:20. With every minute that went by a life was being taken. I began reciting all the prayers I knew, wishing that all the people that died today would rest in peace. Then, I had the craziest, most mental idea ever.

If my brother was going to die today; if my amazing boyfriend was going to die today- I was going to die with them. That was the only way I could live with myself. I slid down the fire pole and pulled my hoodie over my head. I brought it over my nose so I could breathe. This world was a crazy world and I had to tell Percy I loved him before he left me one last time.

**Like? Dislike? Love? Hate? You guys decide. Thank you; everyone. You people are amazing. I hate being a scrub . if I haven't established that already. Boys are SO confusing. Some girls just aren't nice. Life is crazy.**** "This life is what you make it. No matter what, you're going to mess up sometimes, it's a universal truth. But the good part is you get to decide how you're going to mess it up. Girls will be your friends - they'll act like it anyway. But just remember, some come, some go. The ones that stay with you through everything - they're your true best friends. Don't let go of them. Also remember, sisters make the best friends in the world. As for lovers, well, they'll come and go too. And babe, I hate to say it, most of them - actually pretty much all of them are going to break your heart, but you can't give up because if you give up, you'll never find your soul mate. You'll never find that half who makes you whole and that goes for everything. Just because you fail once, doesn't mean you're gonna fail at everything. Keep trying, hold on, and always, always, always believe in yourself, because if you don't, then who will, sweetie? So keep your head high, keep your chin up, and most importantly, keep smiling, because life's a beautiful thing and there's so much to smile about."**** ~Marilyn Monroe**


	6. All Just A Dream

**The Towers**

Chapter #6

**Hey people! I ****didn't make the volleyball team ; Reviews would really cheer me up /;**

Disclaimer: OMG! The Son of Neptune is out! I want to read it now! :3 As you can see- I do not own PJ or AC. What a shame D:

**REST IN PEACE ****ALL THOSE SOULS WE LOST THAT TRAGIC DAY 10 YEARS AGO**

**Percy's POV**

When we got underneath the shadow of the Towers, the smell of smoke was arising, entering our lungs. I lifted my shirt over my nose, trying to keep all the smoke particles out. In between coughs, Johnny decided he would go into the South Tower and I would leave for the North one. I said my goodbyes. The rookie, my friend for like the past fifteen minutes. Johnny and I had been through a lot in those few minutes. A LOT. I didn't want to lose a friend, not now. He walked away without a second glance, maybe even walking towards his death. Maybe I was walking towards my death; the North Tower. I didn't know. I wasn't a brain like Annabeth but I knew these buildings would be coming down soon. The fire was no where near to be put out and it was already 9:35. Almost 45 minutes from when the first plane had hit the North Tower. **Who knew when and if the fire would ever be put out.**

I entered the North Tower lobby and it was chaos. There was a command post set up to the side where the chief firefighter was doing his job. He looked like he was ready to lie down on a bed and never get back up. There were firefighters swarming the lobby and people getting out from the above balcony, evacuating. My mom could be up there somewhere. I hoped she was.

No one paid any attention to me. Most of the firefighters looked like they were thinking, concentrating hard on something. Probably on how to get all the people out safely. Or where there fellow firefighter's were. Or where their families' were and if they were safe. Some of them even looked hopeless convinced that this was going nowhere. The noises around us were so loud. The crashes continued and I winced with every single one I heard. Glass was scattered everywhere, screams filled the air. I couldn't think right. I turned towards the stairs, which were filled with frightened people heading out and no one going in. The firefighters were still continuing their journey up the Towers. I pushed past the people and began to go up. Some people had ash covering their faces. Others were bleeding while some were in perfectly, good condition but scared and confused out of their minds. I began to think about the people stuck in the elevators. They could die in there never knowing what happened just outside those doors. So many disturbing thoughts and things were circling my head making it impossible to think straight. No one had noticed me go up the stairs. As I continued to advance, the stairs seemed to get more crowded. But I never saw my mom.

**Annabeth's**** POV**

I had the gut-wrenching feeling that Tony and Percy were in the North Tower. My gut, my mind, my instincts were directing me towards the North Tower rather than the South Tower. I couldn't imagine either of them crashing, burning down even though I knew this was inevitable. They were coming down eventually and that thought brought tears to my eyes. These Towers were not only buildings; they were part of our city, part of our everyday lives. I couldn't bear seeing them go down and I wouldn't because…. Because I could stop it. With enough water, trajectory, and velocity the fire could be put out. I sighed. If Percy could hear my thoughts now he would shake his head and call me a nerd. Then he'd probably kiss me. Romantically. Ohhhhh how I missed him. It had been about thirty minutes since I last saw him and I missed him dearly. If it was possible, I missed Tony more. I love him, so much. If he weren't my brother; I'd still love him. Who wouldn't? As I entered the lobby of the North Tower I saw Chief Burns in the corner where the command post was. He looked exhausted so I decided I wouldn't publicly announce I was here. Because they would NEVER let me go up the stairs if they knew I was.

I figured, since Percy was the hero type, he had gone up stairs to do his job. Save some lives. Be the hero. Right? So I went upstairs. The noise was still deafening. I kept on wishing I'd run into Percy, or better; my brother. I began to pray to whichever God was listening during this tragic time and kept on going.

**Percy's POV**

I decided to stop at the fifteenth floor which was nothing compared to where the fire was located. The floor was deserted. I thought of going higher when someone scrambled out of the stair doorway. I thought I was going to faint.

It was Annabeth. Or at least I thought it was. Her beautiful, blonde, sleek hair never looked better. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying but I couldn't care less. She was breath-taking.

"Percy?" She called out softly. I raced towards her, relieved to see her.

"Annabeth?" I wrapped my arms around her waist, promising myself to never let go.

"Babe, I love you." She whispered in my ear. Her body seemed to sparkle, like a million diamonds out in the sunlight. I couldn't believe it.

"Percy, don't leave me!" She began to cry out as if I had moved away- but I hadn't.

"I'm staying here."

She began to sob, leaving me confused. What was I doing to upset her? I would never leave her again. And then she stopped.

She was gone. Poof, just like that. And suddenly reality hit me, like a bag of bricks being dropped on my head. I had imagined her. I would never see her again.

**Annabeth's**** POV**

I got out on the fifteenth floor because I heard a noise. It sounded like a little boy sobbing, crying for help. It amazes me how I managed to hear a voice over everyone in the stairways. At first I thought it was my imagination but as I entered the floor I heard it again.

"Help!"

"Hello?" I called out, frustrated. Who could it be and why hadn't anyone helped them yet?

"Over here!" I heard the boy's voice clearer this time and I raced towards his voice. When I saw the sight I could have burst into tears ALL OVER AGAIN. But I stayed strong. Lying on the ground was a boy no older than thirteen. He had shaggy black hair, with brown eyes, and olive skin. Broken computer and T.V. remains laid scattered around his body and one those big, heavy desks had collapsed on his legs and he couldn't do anything about it. He couldn't move no matter how much he tried. The desk wouldn't budge.

"Shhhhh," I knelt at the boy's side trying to comfort him. "Everything is going to be ok. I'll get you out of here."

He didn't look convinced but got his act together, wiping away his tears actually looking pretty embarrassed.

"What's your name kido?" I asked as I pushed on the desk with all my might.

"Nicholas but you can call me Nick." He replied softly.

"Are your legs ok?" He shook his head. I saw him wince as I tried to move the desk but it was so heavy. Sweat began to trickle down my forehead and I couldn't budge the desk.

"I need to go get help ok?" He nodded, afraid. I got back up, not wanting to leave the poor kid and ran right into someone. I groaned, clutching my stomach and mumbled, "Watch it!" angrily, not knowing who I had run into. But then I saw him. It was Percy.

**Percy's POV**

First I'm having hallucinations about Annabeth and now I dream about running into her? How mental am I? "Annabeth" who was just another crazy work of my imagination, eyed me curiously.

"Percy?"

"Go away," I muttered. This imagination thing was really getting on my nerves. I needed desperately to get away from here.

"Percy, it's me Seaweed Brain!" She screamed confused. It couldn't be and I knew it. I knew too well it wasn't her.

"No it's not. Geez, my imagination these days!"

"Percy?" She leaned in closely, staring into my eyes. I had never loved her gray eyes more. "Percy," she stroked my hair, "It's me." Then she slapped me. Hard.

"What was that for?" I said as I spit out what felt like blood. Dang did she hit hard.

"Percy you were going nuts. You thought I was some crazy, work up of your imagination! Well I'm not," She replied annoyed. Then she leaned in to kiss me and this time she actually stayed without disappearing.

**Annabeth's POV**

My boyfriend was so confusing at times but at this moment, I was just overjoyed to see him. Kissing him felt wonderful and I could have done it forever but Nick needed my help.

"Perce," I led him over. "Can you help?" I questioned anxiously.

"I can try." He relied. He rolled up his sleeves, got down on his knees, and began to push. He grimaced. His muscles bulged underneath his shirt. And finally he got it off poor Nick's legs. Percy collapsed in exhaustion. Nick tried to get up but screamed in pain. I scooped him up like a little boy so his legs dangled underneath him. He was small for his age. Small and cute in a little kid way.

"We'll go down Perce, whenever you're ready." But a huge rumbling noise cut me off. It sounded as if millions of horses were stampeding down the street at the same time. It was louder than the sound of thunder. We stared out the windows and I couldn't believe my eyes. I couldn't, I shouldn't, **and I wouldn't. **The South Tower was going down. It was gone in a second and then it was pitch black. Smoke got in through the broken windows and I heard Percy coughing behind me. I buried Nick's face in my shoulder and smoke began to fill my lungs. Percy brought me down and covered me and Nick with his body. He shielded us. It felt like forever when the smoke finally cleared and I gasped as I looked outside. The South Tower was gone. The South Tower was really gone. This was all just a dream. I wanted someone to pinch me. This couldn't be happening. I closed my eyes for five seconds and wished that when I opened them we would all be in reality. 5-4-3-2-1. I opened my eyes and I was back where I started before I began counting. The horizon never looked lonelier.

**Thank you for reading! Sorry for the late chapter. We can blame school for that :3 ****and remember, reviews are the best thing since the Snuggo(: (Less Than 3) Sarai **

**RIP**** all that we lost that day, and everyone else we have lost. I am praying for Daniel's Grandpa tonight. R.I.P. **


	7. I Couldn't Think Of an Interesting Title

Chapter #7

Thank you EVERYONE who has faved or reviewed my story! You guys keep me going! Thank you SO much! And I'm SOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating in like, FOREVER, but I had homework, A LOT of homework! ;P

(I won't do all this I-don't-own-people crapp xD You people have it all figured out ;D)

This story is sadly, but surely coming to a close. (SOB~SOBS~SOB D;)

Percy's POV

"Let's. Get. Out. Here." Were the words that came out of my mouth once all the smoke cleared and I could actually breathe. It was creepy how the windows had been covered over with so much smoke it had seemed like nighttime outside. Now chills were being sent down my spine every other second.

"No duhhhh, Seaweed Brain, better out there, than in here." She said cradling the little kid she had found in her arms. I loved her at the moment. Her hair matted to her dirty forehead, blood from the kid's leg splattered on her ripped, filthy, shirt, her Nike's tattered, as the world behind her fell apart.

"I'll take the kid," I reached out for him.

"We need to take him to a doctor." Annabeth replied softly, rubbing the kid's forehead.

It was my turn to throw the sarcastic line. "You think?"

She just glared at me. "Nick, Percy. Percy, Nick. But I like the name Nico better," she said dreamily.

"Whatever," I mumbled, grabbing Nick/Nico around the waist and hauling him over my shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

We rushed towards the stairs and I could feel pain in my abdomen that wasn't there before. I mildly brushed it off, only caring about getting my girlfriend… and her new friend, out alive. Who cared about me, when she was safe? I sure didn't. My girl came first. The stairs were disturbingly quiet and empty but as soon as we entered the lobby it was pure darkness, as the smoke hadn't cleared down here. I heard the chief yelling orders into his walkie-talkie, somewhere off in the distance. I couldn't feel anyone around except for Annabeth and Nico. The crashes were still going strong outside though. The smell of smoke was reeking, making me cough every other second. As I walked around in the darkness, and Annabeth clutched my hand, silent and thinking of a plan out, I stepped in a pool of an unknown liquid. Shuddering, I thought of all the possibilities it could be. Blood, blood, water, soda? milk?, BLOOD. I heard Nico whimpering into my shoulder, trying to keep himself together and I couldn't blame him. I wanted my mom so bad. Annabeth suddenly began leading me, pulling me by the hand. I followed the pain in my abdomen worsening. I heard a walkie-talkie go off in the distance again and I swear I could have heard Tony at the other end. Annabeth's hand tightened around mine and I was pretty sure she had heard him too.

Annabeth's POV

I was scared. Why was the place deserted already? Where was everybody? How many people were dead? Bleh-Bleh-Bleh… WHERE WAS MY BROTHER? I missed Tony soooo much. I missed his hair, his dimply smile, his baby face, his nagging, his lame jokes, his soccer obsession, and his cute eyes. I missed sleeping with him sometimes when we felt like it 'cause we could. The South Tower had come down and I didn't know if he had been in it, or was up in the North one, or in the streets somewhere saving someone's life, or in the firehouse, or with God. I hated not knowing. I was supposed to be the Wise Girl. The one with all the answers. Right now answers were the thing I was missing.

I finally figured out how to get out of the burning Tower. They don't call me Wise Girl for nothing. Pretty simple actually; I followed the light. Soon, all three of us were out, by the far side of the building, away from the main entrance. The minute I stepped outside I knew; the world was now a messed up place. Smoke was still bellowing out from the crumpled heap of the South Tower while bodies lay on the floor.

"Cover Nico's eyes Perce," I whispered. Percy did as he was told and the little kid didn't move a muscle. I stepped quickly through the whole tangled mess of everything, my stomach doing flip-flops, and I headed towards the Fire House. It would be safe there. I was walking to fast, trying not to notice anything that I didn't notice that Percy had stopped following me.

"Perce?" I turned around and saw him staring at two bodies, close together on the floor. He was standing, grimacing at the ground, his face twisted in pain, this time not from the physical kind. I walked closer; on the ground were the bodies of a man and women. The man looked like he was trying to protect the women. His eyes were still open, a distant, dreamy look to his face. The women looked more pained, as if she had wanted to say a last good-bye but couldn't. She was frowning, her eyes were closed. I knew them both well. Tears sprang into my eyes, and I softly began to cry. I hugged Percy, seeing that his tears wouldn't fall. He was in shock. Nico looked as if he were taking a nap on Percy's shoulder, not moving, his hands covering his eyes in obedience. What hurt the most was that I had known these people before they died. I couldn't believe they were dead~

The bodies belonged to Johnny David Henderson, the rookie with the shaggy blonde hair, the goofy smile, and the cute eyes, and Sally Jackson, my boyfriend's mom. May their souls rest in peace.

Please don't kill me people! Please! I know you guys didn't like the ending. I can feel it ~ So many questions. So many questions~

We are doing archery in PE! I know- ARCHERY! And I suck at it. My partner, my crush, was making most of his bull's eyes while mine were hitting the outer edge of the target; the grass; the fence; the ground by my feet. Yes. It is obvious I am not a daughter of Apollo. ;P My partner probably is, but me? No. ;P DANG IT.

xxSarai (copied the xx from Sofia(: )

-Live'Laugh'AndOfCourse'Love

I will try to update soon!


End file.
